Loor's Christmas Gift
by dmcorbell
Summary: Bobby comes home after being in Eelong and Zaada for so long...and he brings Loor with him. New emotions are arisen and Courtney is finding it hard to deal with the new girl. Can Loor and Courtney come to terms with one another? Will Contain Spoilers!
1. Chapter One

**-Second Earth-**

The flume on Second Earth activated and music could be heard from a distance. That is, if the acolytes had been there to hear it. But they had not. Both Mark and Courtney were at their last day of school before Christmas Break, and could find no way out of their next few classes.

But as the music faded and the Travelers stepped out of the flume, it mattered not. Bobby Pendragon was knowledgeable of Second Earth; after all, this was his home territory. He held an unconscious Loor in his arms, her blood all over his clothing. And as he sat her on the ground to change into Second Earth clothes Courtney had left for him (a blue sweater, blue jeans, socks, and tennis shoes) he debated on how to take care of Loor. For some reason it was freezing in the station, and Bobby saw Loor's body shiver in the cold.

Things on Zaada had gotten pretty ugly. Saint Dane had definitely planned this one out, after all, who else would plan to assassinate Loor? And now Bobby had brought Loor back to Second Earth for safety and a chance to heal. He only hoped she would see his point of view when she woke up, he hoped she would stay for a while and pull herself back together. And almost as if on cue, Loor's eyes fluttered open and she breathed in heavily, a painful moan following her sudden actions.

Bobby finished tying his shoe and turned to look at Loor, her hair and clothes soaked in blood, most not her own. Her eyes were wild and tired, and she looked so fragile and frail.

"Pendragon?" she whispered, turning her head painfully to look at him, "why have you taken me from my home?" .

"You're hurt and in danger. I brought you here, to Second Earth. You've been here before, but maybe if you spent some time here to heal..." his voice faded off and realized he had not prepared enough to explain this to Loor.

Loor picked herself up off the cement covered ground and walked over to the pile of clothes that were left for her (purple turtleneck sweater, jeans, socks, and black heeled boots) Bobby turned away as she dressed herself, trying very hard to ignore the pained sounds she made as she cleaned her wounds with the Zaada clothes she wore. Finally Loor came up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand why you have brought me here, Pendragon," she spoke calmly, "But where are we going?"

"Follow me," he replied, reaching over and taking her small, cold hand. She felt weak as she tried to grip his hand, and Bobby felt a chill come over him, as her hand remained cold. He led her out of the flume's home, and out into the cold open air. And as the wind bit at his face tears fell from his eyes. He was seeing snow fall onto the town that he had once known so well. He was seeing such a familiar thing for everyone else, for the first time in years.

"It is beautiful," Loor whispered under her breath. Her hand that Bobby had once held reached over and wiped away the tears that had come from his eyes. "I cannot imagine being away from Zaada as long as you have been away from Second Earth," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for bringing you here," Bobby suddenly whispered, unsure of his own words.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because, I brought you from your home and that isn't right. I sacrificed what you felt for Zaada for what I felt for my home."

"But it is not fair that Saint Dane has taken such a beautiful place away from you. I am willing to stay here for a while."

"Good," came a voice behind them. Bobby and Loor turned to see Courtney and Mark smiling at them, their faces red from the cold.

"Guys," Bobby whispered. Courtney and Mark's eyes were filled with tears of joy as Bobby ran over to them and embraced them both. Loor looked away as Courtney kissed Bobby and looked over at her.

Courtney stepped away from the two boys and over to Loor, holding her hand out to Loor.

"Welcome to Second Earth, Loor," Courtney whispered.

"Thank you," came Loor's bitter reply. Courtney immediately took her hand back to her side and looked Loor over. Her face screwed up as if she had a bitter taste in her mouth, a look that Bobby noticed right away.

"You almost missed it, Bobby," Mark said breaking the silence.

"What?" Bobby asked curiously playing along.

"Christmas," Courtney said hoarsely turning around, her eyes suddenly filled with dislike and bitterness towards Loor, "Christmas is in a week, Bobby."

And as she turned to walk back to Mark's side, Bobby could have sworn that he heard Courtney say, "And you just ruined it."


	2. Chapter Two

Bobby sat alone in Mark's room, trying to put together a jigsaw puzzle of planet Earth. He was just about to quit when the door opened and Loor walked in carrying a tray with two steaming mugs on it. Bobby was met with the chocolate sensation, and the scent of lavender and ointments from Loor. She sat the tray down on the table and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her. She looked up, her eyes filled with an emotion he had never seen in her eyes. Fear.

"I am fine, Pendragon. It is not me I am worried about. Courtney, she has left..." her voice trailed off as she turned her face away from his view.

"And your wounds?" he continued, reaching out and touching the wrap that had been tightly wound around her stomach.

"They are deep, and I am sore, but I will live," she said quietly.

Silence came between them, until...

"I'm sorry I brought you here, Loor," Bobby finally said, "I shouldn't have brought you here away from your home. Especially in such a critical time-,"

"Pendragon, if I truly wanted to I could turn around and leave right now-."

"Let me finish," he demanded. "I came here to hide. And to forget. I should never have brought you into my own shallow place..."

"Pendragon," Loor whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"No, Loor," he suddenly shouted jerking away, "I came here to forget Courtney, and Mark, and Second Earth, and First Earth, and Veelox, and Denduron, and Cloral, and Eelong, and Spader, and Gunny, and Kasha, and Aja, and, and, and..."

Silence once again filled the room.

"Pendragon, now let me talk. It is okay to forget failure, and it is okay to forget bad past experiences. But don't forget what you've learned up to this point. Don't forget your home. And Pendragon?"

"Yes Loor?" he whispered back weakly. She stood up, grabbed a mug of the brown hot liquid, and turned towards the door.

"Never, ever, forget me." With that she exited the room, leaving Bobby there stunned.


	3. Chapter Three

Bobby slipped out of the house early the next morning unnoticed. Mark was sitting at his computer playing an Internet game while Loor lay silently asleep in bed. Courtney hadn't come back yesterday evening, so Bobby assumed she was home.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Bobby asked himself, his feet carrying him to the park nearest to Mark's house.

"I have no idea," said a feminine voice from the grass by the sidewalk Bobby was walking on.

There sat Aja Killian, her legs crossed in front of her as she sat on the snow-covered grass. Her hair was full of curls held back by a white band, her outfit containing leather pants, high-heeled boots, and a tight purple shirt.

Bobby smiled slowly as a fresh patch of snow began to fall lightly on her hair.

"Have a seat," Aja said, patting the grass beside her with her black glove, "and tell me what exactly you've gotten into."

Bobby hesitated but eventually sat down beside the Traveler. As he looked at her awe struck she giggled slyly, her cheeks turning red due to the harsh temperatures.

"Well," Bobby began, "Here's what's going on. Courtney loves me. I've grown up. She hasn't. Courtney thinks I love Loor. Loor is trying to hit on me but I still see her as a fighting partner. I've had someone else on my mind for a long time now. I think I'm in love with her. And then there's the whole thing about how I'm afraid of failure. And I'm afraid of dying. And I'm afraid of…my love for this certain person…"

Aja got where Bobby was going. She was dumbstruck. There was no way to respond to such a statement… So she threw a handful of snow at his chest.

Bobby was not pleased.

"Aja, I'm being serious…" he said softly as Aja reached down and formed another snowball in her hand.

"Don't you dare," Bobby hissed.

"Or else what?" she taunted. But not waiting for an answer another snowball hit him in the shoulder.

Bobby tackled her.

He sat on top of her, forcefully forcing his fingers over her stomach, tickling her through her sweater. Aja laughed and giggled madly, squealing in surprise.

"S-S-S-STOP!" Aja shouted at him, forcing the words through her laugh.

"No," Bobby said continuing the torture.

"S-S-S-STOP!"

"I will…if you tell me you love me."

Aja stopped laughing.

"W-w-w-what?" she stuttered, forcing the word through her lips.

"Tell me you love me," Bobby demanded. Aja pulled herself out from under him, her body shaking in shock.

"I-I-I…" she couldn't say it. She wouldn't mean it.

"You what?" Bobby insisted.

"I can't," Aja whispered quietly.

"WHY NOT!" Bobby hissed harshly.

"I- I just can't," Aja whispered, a tear coming to her eye. She slowly turned around and walked away from him, proceeding down the sidewalk.

As she walked away Bobby heard a rustle behind him. As he turned around he saw Courtney watching him from a distance, tears streaming from her eyes.


	4. Chapter Four

Finally, Chapter Four of Loor's Christmas Gift. I've been thinking of how to continue it, and I realized that all of you have been waiting much too long. Here we go!

Bobby Pendragon was screwed. His Second Earth girlfriend, Courtney had caught him professing his love to Aja Killian, another Traveler. His partner Loor was utterly confusing him, and Mark was no help in the matter because he had 0 experience with girls.

Loor was growing stronger, but she was still weak. Bobby was guessing she would never be totally healed mentally; after all she had nearly died more than once since the beginning of their journey as Travelers. Her wounds were no longer bleeding and she could move much easily without limping now.

Aja had informed Bobby why she had come in the first place; Saint Dane had located him and Loor. Things had calmed down between them, even though she did appear a bit uncomfortable around him when they were around another female. He wasn't sure how long that would go on, but he hoped it wouldn't extend for a long time.

Courtney was no longer talking to him, and he knew that they were most likely officially broken up. He wished he could explain to her his reasons for moving on but he feared if he walked onto her lawn she would call the cops on him. And of course he would probably go to jail for making up and identity since 'Bobby Pendragon' didn't exactly exist at all anymore.

Mark told Bobby exactly what he thought of the whole problem the day before Christmas Eve.

"Dude, you're screwed. Who are you going to be shopping for? Foreign chick who has the hotts for you, foreign chick who just rejected you, or American sweetheart who saw you hitting on foreign chick who rejected you?" he asked smirking. Bobby rolled his eyes and punched Mark in the arm as they walked inside the mall.

"How about all of them?" Bobby suggested, looking around at all of the people who once knew him but now couldn't even remember he existed.

"Dude, then you'd be mega-screwed. They'd all be like, "Bobby, it's so beautiful…Hold up, hers is prettier!" Then you'd have a bloody cat-fight on your hands."

"Mark, can I tell you something serious real quick?" he asked, pulling his friend into the nearest store.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Me and Loor are leaving Christmas night for Zaada. We've been out of the war for far too long and Saint Dane is tracking us down right this minute."

"Dude, why can't you stay here for-."

"We have to protect Second Earth. We have to protect you and Courtney. We can't allow Saint Dane to follow us here. We have to leave. That's why we need to do our gift exchanging tomorrow night, instead of Christmas. Okay?"

Mark nodded, his throat constricting. Bobby tilted his head and looked at his best friend.

"Oh, dude, don't tell me you're in love with me, too," Bobby joked. Mark made a sour face but then pointed behind Bobby. Courtney was standing behind him, her head down her arms wrapped around her small figure.

"Courtney, I wanted to tell you-."

"Bobby, I want to tell you something first. We're different. You've seen so much more than I have, you've faced death more times than I have. It's like your 20 years older than I am now. I'm sorry that I got so worked up over Aja and Loor, but I thought that maybe we could work this out. I just wanted to tell you guys I wouldn't be over for Christmas Eve or Christmas. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you around, Bobby. Whatever ties I have to you, I release you."

"Court-."

"Good bye, Bobby. I forgive you, and I hope you can forgive me. Go do your job, and don't let failure scare you. Think not of your past, and not of your threatening present, but think of the future you are creating for all of us every minute you go on fighting," her voice was soft and final as she walked away. Bobby looked down and then to Mark's shocked face.

"Well, then. I guess you can split your $150 three ways then," he answered looking through a rack of clothes.

"Three ways?" Bobby asked, "There's only two of them."

"No, three. Loor, Aja, and ME," Mark said nodding to himself.

"You're such a dork," Bobby answered.

"And you're such a jock, but you don't hear me shouting it to the world."

Bobby smiled and shook his head as he let out a laugh. Mark had a way of making the world look a little less dark.

TADA! THIS IS NOT THE END, THOUGH! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER……HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


End file.
